


Misión destruir el equilibrio

by Okumoros



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumoros/pseuds/Okumoros





	Misión destruir el equilibrio

Kyriel, el ángel fue asignado a cuidar a Thalía, cuya alma esta siendo disputada por el cielo y el infierno, en este caso representado por Connor, un brujo cuyo pacto con el diablo culmina con la transformación de éste en un demonio, al cumplir doscientos años de servicio.  
Estos chicos se han conocido, ya por mas de un siglo. Por lo cual al saber que se enfrentarían por una chica, resulto una ironía, ya que la transformación de Kyriel en ángel se debió por la muerte de su amante a manos de la manipulación mental de Connor.  
Ambos chicos tomaron apariencia humana para tentar a la chica. Y este fue lo que sucedió a partir de ese momento.  
"Connor vas a perder, ya déjate de estupideces y lárgate" Dijo Kyriel con voz cansada "Sabes que haces mal y no voy a dejar que te lleves a esta chica, para completar tu entrenamiento".  
"¡Oh, vamos chico con a las de pollo! Tú sabes que yo no elijo a las víctimas, ademas sabes que vas a perder" dijo el brujo con voz juguetona "Además no entiendo como vas a mantener la atención de la chica, si ni en tu vida humana tomaste interés en alguna".  
"¡Connor! Para ya" Kyriel en un arrebato de ira gritó.  
"Calmado o tendremos que ver el primer caso de ángel auto combustionado" dijo Connor despreocupadamente "No entiendo, has tenido más de 125 años para dejar de ser un perfeccionista y sigues siendo el mismo chico que estaba enamorado de A..."  
Con una tacleada digna de una repetición en cámara lenta Kyriel tiró a Connor en el pasto "Nunca vuelvas a decir su nombre, fue tu culpa que muriera y lo peor es que yo fui quien lo detonó" dijo con voz cortante.  
"Pero si te divertías conmigo, acaso no te acuerdas de las noches que pasabas conmigo cuando él se ausentaba horas en su despacho" dijo Connor con voz seductora "Además era más sexy tu nombre anterior Oliver".  
"Nunca me vuelvas a decir así" dijo Kyriel con voz entre cortada "Tu mataste a Oliver, cuando ellos me ofrecieron una forma de hacerte la vida difícil, no dude en aceptarlo, así despojándome de mi antiguo yo"  
"Ni siquiera has cambiado algo" dijo Connor algo cansado del intercambio de palabras "Sigues siendo el mismo niño llorón, que quiere traer paz al mundo sin sufrir un poco" aumentando la voz dijo "tú no tuviste que sentir la crueldad de la humanidad en carne propia, nunca te despreciaron, echaron a la calle, intentaron acabar con tu vida solo por ser diferente" con eso dicho desapareció en una especie de distorsión de la vista.


End file.
